


Day Two Hundred Ninety-Two || The Solution to all Problems

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [292]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: She really does make all his problems seem miles and miles away...





	Day Two Hundred Ninety-Two || The Solution to all Problems

Sometimes, the solution to all your problems is a lot simpler than you’d guess.

When he was younger, Sasuke thought he knew what was best. Not just for himself, but for the world as a whole. An angry teenager betrayed by his village and let down by his friends, he sought change on a scale grand enough to encompass the world: tear down the shinobi system, wipe clean the kage, erase the borders that pitted friend against friend.

In the end, of course...he realized that nothing is so simple. It will take work - years, perhaps generations of it - to undo the damage done by those who came before them. This, even with his new power, is more than he as one man can do.

After facing a trial for his wrongdoings (and being cleared), he took to wandering the world for a time before returning, prompted by the resurrection of his brother. Though he’d left to try and gain a sense of scale to the world and its budding changes, Sasuke then settled on a new - and what he hoped would be his last - goal: to, rather than change the world...change his home. So, he returned, did his best to settle in...and find a way to cleanse Konoha’s shadows. He did so with the help of his tiny family, and their new allies in the Hyūga. The old council was ousted as the true minds behind the Uchiha massacre. Both brothers were fully pardoned. And with Itachi set to return to ANBU, and Kakashi working closely with them both, it seemed that Konoha was finally on track to face its past and get better.

...of course...they still had their problems. Dissenters forever convinced of Uchiha guilt would be ever-present. Sasuke’s slowly-mending friendships were still cracked and damaged. But one unexpected gain for him was a new bond: that with Hyūga Hinata. With a clean slate and a better understanding than most of his struggles, it was she who extended the first true olive branch to him. As allies and mutual friends of the rest of team seven, she was around him more often than not. Add in their aligning personalities, similar pasts, and shared uncertainties about their futures...and he soon found himself with a listening ear that didn’t judge. Just understood.

And eventually, well...he realized he wanted to be more to her than just a friend.

Their joint effort to help bring back the police force, finding a new purpose in keeping Konoha safe from the inside, only saw them grow closer as partners until, eventually, they couldn’t deny it anymore...and made the leap from friends to lovers.

It wasn’t easy. Sasuke was wary of his lingering reputation and those who still bore hatred against him. If someone were to try and harm her because of their bond...he’d never forgive himself.

But Hinata said it best: they both knew what it was to lose family. To nearly die. To realize just how short and cruel life can be, so...why not take happiness where you can find it?

So, he agreed...and they began to date nearly two years after the war’s ending. And less than a year after that, they were wed.

The house afforded to them in the nearly-empty land of the Uchiha compound wasn’t as large as the manor, but it suited them well. Both continued their work in the Uchiha-Hyūga police force. They worked well together, played well together, and overall had what most would call the perfect relationship.

...even if it wasn’t _totally_ perfect.

They’d argue, but very rarely, and even less commonly to any serious degree. Though both stubborn in their own ways, they also knew better than to let a disagreement fester. And Sasuke learned early on never to take her or what she meant for granted.

No matter his bad days or his bad moods, she was always there to make them better. Something as simple as her smile could turn his entire week around. He knew just what she was worth. After so long of being alone, and turning his back on the idea of love, what he’d found in her was beyond special.

It was...everything.

Looking over a recent arrest report, Sasuke holds his brow in one hand, the other holding the parchment aloft. A criminal from Iwa managed to make it all the way to Konoha, taking his unlawful ways with him. Now with charges in multiple lands and villages, the handling of his charges is...a mess. Sasuke’s been talking all week back and forth with authorities in Tsuchi no Kuni, and they _still_ haven’t reached an agreement.

At this rate, he’s almost ready to drop what’s charged here and ship the man back to Iwa and be done with it...but he knows that won’t go over well. He’s just so tired of all these nit-picking regulations and laws regarding cross-border criminals.

“Sasuke…?”

Glancing to his study door, he softens a hair as Hinata peeks in, looking reluctant to interrupt. “Hey...need something?”

“Just checking on you. It’s almost ten o’clock…”

His brows lift in surprise. It’s been four hours since he came in here…? His bracing hand lowers to drag down his face with a weary sigh. “...I’m sorry. I just can’t quite figure all of this out, and…”

“The Iwa case?”

“Yeah. I’m about ready to toss it rather than deal with all of this...bureaucracy.”

A sympathetic smile lifts her lips. “I’m sorry, Sasuke...I know this whole thing has been a mess. Is there any way to get some help with all of the regulations…? Kakashi, maybe?”

“He’s too busy for something of this scale. Multinational or not, this guy’s too small-time to bother the Kage with.”

“...well...I doubt you can solve this tonight, ne?”

“...probably not,” he admits with another sigh.

“Well...I thought you might be wearing yourself out, so...I made you a snack.” It’s then she steps fully through the door, revealing a tray of tea and senbei.

Shoulders wilt in relief. “...you’re the best, you know that right?”

Hinata just gives a soft laugh. “Well, I don’t know about the best, but...I thought you could use a little pick-me-up.”

“I have the most thoughtful, attentive wife in Konoha.”

“You’ll make me blush!”

Finally smiling, Sasuke takes a moment to stand and stretch his legs. “Never thought being a police officer would mean so much sitting…”

“Breaks are important.”

“I’d forget all about them without you. You made tea for yourself, right?” He gives her a telling look.

“I did, it’s...out in the kitchen. I didn’t want to b-bother you…”

“Nonsense. I’d enjoy the company, honestly. And a break in the silence that’s slowly driving me mad…”

Hinata stifles a giggle, nodding and fetching her own cup. They stand and have their break, Sasuke wanting to give his muscles a chance to shift positions. Small conversation, more just to let his mind focus on something else for a few minutes, floats between them easily. And as he listens to Hinata summarize her day off running errands, Sasuke just...watches her talk, only half paying attention as a thought strikes him: just how lucky he truly is. It’s a thought he has often, but it still manages to humble him every time. He has a wife he adores, despite being alone for so long. It’s so easy for her to help him relax, help him calm...feel at peace as he was never able after the massacre. She is his rock, his home, his inspiration. One word from her, and all of his problems just...fall to the wayside. If only for a time.

Realizing she’s lost him, Hinata slows to a stop, head tilting. “...Sasuke?”

“...sorry, got lost in thought.”

“Oh? What about?”

His lips twitch upward. “...you.”

In spite of herself, Hinata gives a small jolt, cheeks flushing pink. “R...really?”

“Just remembering how fortunate I am.”

She then softens. “...I do the same. All the time.”

“It’s a little hard to believe sometimes...isn’t it?”

“Mm…”

Finishing the last of his tea, Sasuke sighs. “...well, I’ll give this report one more crack, and then we’ll head to bed. Sound good?”

“Mhm. You’ll get it - I know you will.”

“Then there isn’t any doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to pass out so I'll be brief OTL
> 
> Just some basic fluff in my typical canon verse. Which...honestly I'm thinking of majorly revamping, but I'm so darn busy idk when / if I'll have time for it. But talking with some friends and RP partners has made me realize how many holes the darn thing has, so...we'll see. But very little would change with this aspect (aka SH), so no worries there lol
> 
> But yeah, not...too much to say. I'm exhausted and dealing with a sore eye and jaw, sooo...I'm gonna go sleep lol - thanks for reading~


End file.
